AkuRiku Best
by AnnaleaseTurner
Summary: Prompt is 'Best'. First fanfic. Axel and Riku have a series of competitions to see who is best at what. AkuRiku fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Best

AnnaleaseTurner: Hi there this is my first fic... Please don't be too harsh in your reviews. This is my friend who has posted it up for me on my account. The reason for this is that I don't have a proper browser on my own computer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the content from Square Enix. I only own the plot ideas in this fic and any characters not from the Kingdom Hearts series. Enjoy peeps.

Best - Which one of us is a better fighter?

* * *

Axel was in the training room in the Castle That Never Was. His green eyes narrowed in concentration as he prepared to attack the targets. Spinning his Chakrams in his hands he suddenly jumped throwing the Chakrams at the targets.

His Organization coat flapped slightly revealling his black trousers and boots. The Chakrams hit all the targets obliterating them with their spikes and Fire. Axel caught his Chakram with a grin.

Clapping could be heard from the sidelines of the room. Axel turned to see who was clapping. A boy with silver hair and blue eyes was leaning against the wall, hands to the side as he clapped.

As soon as Axel turned the boy stopped clapping. "Riku..." Axel says with a grin. Riku walked towards Axel, a wry grin on his face. "That was rather good but I bet I could beat your score" he says, his voice calm like usual.

Axel raised an eyebrow. He stepped aside and guestured for Riku to have a go at the target practice. "Oh really? Well... go right ahead" he tells Riku before leaning against the wall. He watched as Riku summoned his keyblade and attacked the targets.

Soon Riku had done and there were no more targets left. Clapping Axel walked towards him "I see that it was true... at least in target practice. Got it Memorized?" he asks.

Riku grinned. "Yeah I got it Memorized" he replies to Axel. He suddenly lunged at Axel and started to wrestle with him. Axel laughed as he wrestled in return and soon had Riku pinned, sitting on his back.

"I'm the best fighter aren't I?" Axel asks. Riku tried to get from under him but Axel was too heavy for him "Ok Ok yes," he grumbles "now get off of me!" Axel got up and helped Riku up.

Riku called his Keyblade again, heading to get rid of his anger by attacking the targets. He was stopped however by a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. Axel ruffled the top of Riku's hair "You'll find something to be better at" he says before pushing him slightly. He then portaled away and Riku turned around about to tell Axel something but found him gone.

He turned around with a sigh and got ready to attack some moving targets. He tilted his head as he thought of something. He grinned "This isn't over Axel..." he mutters. He started to attack the targets. "I'll find plenty of things to be better at..." he then adds, trailing off as he concentrated on getting rid of the targets.

'Oh yes... the game is on...' he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Best

AN: Hey peeps AnnaleaseTurner here. Thanks to Hovinarri for faving and Djalmondbutter for following. ^^ I appreciate it guys. I now have a proper pc browser so I can post properly now. I posted earlier this week as I thought i'd reward the ones who have faved/followed my story. If you read this story please R&R. I'll try to update the story once a week, but reviews may make quicker updates. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all it contains, I only own the ideas of the storyline.

Best- Which one of us has the best hair?

Riku was sitting in the Grey Room. He was reading a magazine and made a scoffing sound as he came across an article poll. He was so engrossed in reading the article he didn't hear someone pop up behind him. He scoffed again.

Demyx popped up behind him and tilted his head. "Hey Riku what ya reading?" he asks trying to read over Riku's shoulder. He blinked as Riku jolted and shot up from the shock.

Riku held a hand over his chest "Damn it Demyx!" he shouts. His blue eyes narrowed in a glare that was pointed at Demyx. He took a few seconds to calm down then sighed. "In answer to your question it's a poll about best hairstyles..." he says. Demyx nodded "Oh ok" he replies with a shrug. He then watched as Riku started to grin. "Riku?" he asks warily.

"Demyx who has the best hairstyle out of me and Axel?"

Demyx gulped and looked at the floor "I'd have to say Axel..." he mutters. He then ran into another portal which closed as soon as he went through.

Riku sighed and shook his head. He then gave a smile as he thought of another idea. He took some time and posted up a sheet of paper on the message/mission board. He then went back to the Grey Room for an hour.

Once the hour was over he went back to the board and read what the result was. "Yes!" he laughs. He then went and typed it up as a report style and snuck it in Xemnas' office. The rest of the day he sniggered to himself.

That evening Xemnas called a meeting for the Organization including Riku.

Xemnas had a small smirk on his face. "Today I recieved a very strange report on my desk... I called you all here this evening so I could tell you about it" he reports. He held up the report "A recent poll indicates that Riku has better hair than Axel by a vast majority, nine people say that Riku's hair is better" he says.

Axel's mouth dropped and he shot a shocked look at Riku. He then portalled away.

Riku sniggered as soon as Xemnas dismissed the rest of them and went back to the Grey room. There he was met by Axel. He gave Axel a cheeky grin "1 all" he pants, out of breath. He then walked out again heading to his room.

"Well damn" Axel mutters. He shook his head then and sat down. "If you want to play the game i'll join in Riku... But now the gloves are off, no holding back" he mutters more to himself, planning slightly as he did. 


End file.
